


Deep Hidden Fantasies

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Sam only can do with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Hidden Fantasies

The great thing about having sex with Dean is that Sam doesn’t have to hold back and be gentle at all. Not that Sam’s ever had the reputation for being particularly gentle with his bed partners before, but it’s never been like this, not with any of the women and occasional men he’s slept with, not even with Ruby who was a demon and therefore nearly indestructible.

For starters, Dean is  _always_  in the mood, he never says no, even when he’s tired or sleepy – in those rare instances he just mutters something along the lines of “Go ahead, just don’t expect me to do any of the work” as he spreads his legs for Sam. But most of the time he’s a very happy, enthusiastic participant.

It doesn’t even take much effort on Sam’s part to start things up between them. No flowers, candles or romantic dinners needed. A meaningful look aimed at Dean’s lips together with Sam running one hand over his own crotch easily leads to a messy blowjob behind the bar, Dean moaning ecstatically around Sam’s cock and swallowing his come hungrily like it’s ambrosia. A seemingly casual brush of fingers against Dean’s jean-clad ass or even an eyebrow raised in challenge as if to say  _You wanna?_  is more than enough to result in a quick, rough fuck in a gas station restroom or the Impala’s backseat, Sam muffling Dean’s screams of agonized pleasure by slapping a hand over his mouth and silencing his own sounds by burying his teeth into the tender, sensitive flesh of Dean’s neck.

And Dean clearly gets off on that; he goes all wild as Sam bites, sucks and claws his marks all over his body; he lets himself be manhandled, bent nearly in half or pushed to his knees or slammed hard against a wall or held down, easily taking all of Sam’s unrestrained power and aggression and loving every second of it. “Faster,” he grits through clenched teeth, “More,” he gasps breathlessly, “Harder,” he begs in a rough, shaky voice. “Not gonna break, Sammy. Give it to me good.”

And Sam does, chasing his own pleasure and taking everything that Dean offers, and it’s all grabbing hands and growling mouths and sharp teeth and slick skin and straining muscles, more like a fight than a fuck. Sam’s a loose cannon but they’re both shooting soon, too soon, never enough, and Sam feels himself hardening again, still buried deep inside his brother, and he grins down at Dean, “Round two?” and Dean groans almost like he’s in pain but spreads his legs wider, grinning back, and they go at it again.

That’s all good. Great, actually.

But the  _best_  thing about having sex with Dean is that while Sam doesn’t have to hold back and be gentle at all, he can choose to. Because with Dean, sometimes he wants to.

So tonight Sam’s going to take his time. He’ll take Dean out for dinner, a big juicy steak and a few cold beers, maybe a couple of games of pool, then a leisurely walk across town back to their motel room, holding hands under the starlit sky and laughing freely. And once they’re inside, he’ll kiss Dean all nice and slow, then he’ll slowly strip all of Dean’s clothes, lay him out on the bed and pepper his body with gentle, worshipful nips and licks and kisses, and he’ll whisper words of praise and reverent affection against Dean’s skin and Dean will blush and tremble at the attention. They’ll make love, staring into each other’s eyes, savoring what they have, safe and secure in the knowledge that no matter what happens, they’re never going to lose it.

Sure, Dean will inevitably make fun of it the following morning, dropping sarcastic comments about Sam being such a girl and acting all tough and macho to save his reputation. And Sam will indulgently listen to Dean’s grumbling with a soft, knowing smile playing on his lips.

…but of course, if Dean doesn’t stop with the bitching and complaining soon enough, Sam will gladly resort to stuffing Dean’s mouth with his cock. That always shuts him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for skeletncloset/alexa_dean's birthday.


End file.
